one_piece_treasure_cruisefandomcom_it-20200213-history
Treasure Map - Sanji
Informazioni Generali Suggerimenti per battere Treasure Map - Sanji & Zoro Unità di Supporto Consigliate Questi personaggi miglioreranno i Treasure Points guadagnati e avranno anche le loro statistiche potenziate. 2x Treasure Points; statistiche potenziate di 2.5x e CD speciali -10: *Bartholomew Kuma The Promised Tyrant *Bartholomew Kuma Warlord Who Crushes Hope 1.5x Treasure Points; statistiche potenziate di 2.5x e CD speciali -10: *Boa Hancock You're My Valentine *Monet Snow Woman Who Challenges a Wild Beast *Monet Woman Who Attacks the Weak 1.35x Treasure Points; statistiche potenziate di 1.2x e CD speciali -5: *Miss Valentine You're My Valentine *Sabo Sweet Dignity *Sanji & Zoro Peerless Straw Hat Pirates *Luffy & Ace High Seas' Pirate *Red-Haired Shanks Emperor Who Will Change the World’s Fate *Monkey D. Luffy To Become a True Kung Fu Master 1.2x Treasure Points; statistiche potenziate di 1.2x e CD speciali -3: *Marco the Phoenix Protector of His Will *“Charging!” Little Oars Jr. Breaking Through the Barricade *Garp the Fist Suffering Hero *Petty Officer Coby The Decision to Fight *Trafalgar Law Former Warlord of the Sea *Knight of the Sea Jinbe Straw Hat Luffy’s Conspirator *Machvise Donquixote Pirates *Trebol, Special Officer's Guardian *Sugar, Donquixote Family's Key Figure *Kyros Hero of the Former Dressrosa Royal Family *Cyborg Franky Baldimore's Sacred Beast *Momonosuke Wano Country Child *Nami You’re My Valentine *Koala You’re My Valentine *Perona Straw Hat Pirates Conspirator *Duval Straw Hat Pirates Conspirator *Carrot You’re My Valentine *Rebecca Future of the Former Dressrosa Royal Family *Roronoa Zoro A Pirate Who Lives by His Code *Treetop Pedro *Hawk Eyes Mihawk The Man Who Sits Atop the World's Swordsmen *Whitebeard Whitebeard Pirates Captain *Cavendish White Christmas Knight *Monkey D. Luffy: Gear 4 Enemy of the Gods *Fire Fist Ace Flame for a Fallen Soul *Roronoa Zoro East Blue Master Swordsman *Captain Buggy Unbeatable Chop-Chop Man *Sakazuki Trembling Calamity *Whirl Spider Squard Traitorous Son *Nico Robin Slicing Winds Captor *Gladius Blast to Capture Slicing Winds *Blackbeard The Darkness that Challenges the Sun *Twin-Blade Thatch Soul Mourned by Flame *Smoker & Tashigi Straw Hat Pursuer *Monkey D. Luffy Straw Hat Rockin' Marineford *Portgas D. Ace Fire Fist Rockin' Marineford *Crocodile & Daz Revived Duo *Basil Hawkins the Magician Practitioner of Curses *Aokiji “Duel” Victor *Dark King Rayleigh Master of Haki *“Charging!” Little Oars Jr. Whitebeard Pirates Family *Machvise Diamante Officer *Foxfire Kin'emon Wano Country Samurai *Red Flag X Drake: Neo Drake Pirates *Foxfire Kin'emon: Neo *Rob Lucci Dark Justice-Upholding Weapon *Duval Rosy Life Riders Leader *General Franky Iron Pirate *Vinsmoke Reiju Germa Resurrection Plan: Masterpiece *Vinsmoke Sanji Germa Resurrection Plan: Failure *Devil Oars Reborn Legend *Doctor Hogback Zombie Artist *Big Eater Jewelry Bonney Supernova *Capone Gang Bege Supernova *Nami Summer Adventure *Nico Robin Symbol of Culture *Portgas D. Ace Dreams of Pirate King *Sentomaru the Axe Sailor *"Samurai" Foxfire Kin'emon Statistiche potenziate di 2.5x e CD speciali -10: *Monkey D. Luffy Gum-Gum Elephant Gun *Roronoa Zoro Bird Dance *Nami Thunder-Breed Tempo *Usopp Platanus Shuriken *Sanji Grill Shot *Tony Tony Chopper Heavy Gong *Nico Robin Mil Fleurs Campo de Flores *Franky Rocket Launcher *Brook Song of Scratches Blizzard Slice *Hyouzou Fish-Man Pirate Bodyguard *Marguerite Guardian Warrior Mini Boss e Boss VS Mr. 5 e VS Ms. Valentine Attacco preventivo: gli slot vengono cambiati in posizioni sfavorevoli e vengono bloccati per 10 turni. Mr. 5: Diventa del tipo DEX se cambi gli slot Ms. Valentine: Al di sotto del 20% di HP aumenta l'ATK e la DEF e incatena 2 personaggi per 5 turni VS Brook e VS Pedro Attacco preventivo: paralizza l'equipaggio per 4 turni. Pedro diventa INT e ha una barriera di 2 PSY-slot per 2 turni. Dopo il turno 1, ripristinano 100.000 HP e si infuriano. Post-sconfitta: Pedro infligge 0.75x al suo ATK in danno VS Usopp e VS Chopper Attacco preventivo: riduce l'ATK per 2 turni, 99 turni di immunità, incatena gli slot della riga superiore per 10 turni e il bersaglio è bloccato su Chopper. Usopp: lega 1 personaggio casuale per 5 turni dopo ogni turno Chopper: sotto il 50% di HP attacca due volte VS Coby VS Helmeppo Attacco preventivo: cambiano gli slot in RCV, ritardano l'immunità per 99 turni, riducono i tuoi HP del 50%. Se Helmeppo viene sconfitto per primo, Coby guarisce completamente, si arrabbia e potenzia il suo ATK VS Zoro e VS Sanji Stage 5: VS Zoro Attacco preventivo: cambia gli slot in RCV TND EMPTY. Sotto il 20% HP riduce i tuoi HP del 50% Stage 6: VS Sanji Attacco preventivo: incatena la prima riga per 5 turni, cambia tutte i tuoi slot su BLOCK, riduce i danni per 3 turni. Inferiore al 20% HP, spazza via 3 personaggi casuali Stage 7: Boss Si attiva una barriera di colpi GOOD se aumenti gli slot Note *In occasione di questa TM ci sono 2 Mini Boss. Categoria:Treasure Map